


Вы в эфире

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), SCP Foundation, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Post Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Уточнив обстоятельства, нельзя сказать, что отказ от эвакуации был следствием самоуверенности гранд-моффа.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Вы в эфире

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682825) by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch). 



> Тема спецквеста: SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир (спонтанное появление изображения человеческого глаза на экране телевизора).

Их система не удовлетворяет даже минимальным требованиям безопасности. 

Сначала он думает, что это очередной сон, где ему снятся бесконечные экраны и отчеты, потому что он уже видел эти глаза. 

Гранд-мофф устало смотрит на заслонившее ведомость о результатах полевых учений окно. Оно не смахивается с экрана датапада, но взаимодействовать с другими приложениями дает. Тяжело вздохнув, — по времени станции уже глубокий отбой, ну разумеется, — Уилхафф тянется к пульту связи с техподдержкой. 

Даже на выделенном канале его ждут гудки. Пообещав припомнить им это в регулярной служебной записке по вопросам эффективности, он переводит взгляд обратно. 

Ничего. 

Рациональная часть его разума требует немедленно сменить приоритет важности звонка, сообщить об аномалии, объявить рабочую сеть небезопасной. Рациональная часть его разума твердит: теракт, это ожидаемый реакционизм после Альдераана, это повстанцы, это заговор, это всё что угодно, только не нормально. 

Уилхафф отменяет вызов. 

На долю секунды глаз снова появляется во весь экран. Зрачок расширяется — будто бы его узнали. 

> _…но мы все же смогли… НЕТ… протокол… если дотянуться до… эвакуация невозможна. Я… остро, так остро… ЭТО ВЕЛИЧИЕ…_

Щелчок. 

Он сверяет курс на Явин. Отправлено ли сообщение о нарушении безопасности? Никаких отклонений. С экрана на оператора смотрит голубой глаз. 

Щелчок. 

> _…вы упускаете… ЭТО СТРАШНО БОЛЬНО БЕГИТЕ ДАЖЕ ЭТОЙ СЕКУНДЫ ХВАТИТ… величие… величие… я обрел единство с тем, что мы возвели, я… сколько волка не корми. Волк не станет есть с руки…_

Щелчок. 

Вся команда это видит. Это нормально. Он не сошел с ума — все сошли с ума. Гранд-мофф гордится своими офицерами, вслепую настраивающими тонкий, сложный механизм станции для следующего выстрела. 

Щелчок. 

> _ХВАТИТ ПЕРЕКЛЮЧАТЬ ЭТО НЕ ПОМОЖЕТ ЭТО МОЁ ДЕТИЩЕ ОНО МОЁ И ТЕПЕРЬ ОНО МОЯ ПЛОТЬ И КРОВЬ что ты несешь твое тело теперь пыль из-за твоего детища он тебя победил они оба… выигрыш?_

Голубые глаза — как множество остатков вспышек сверхновой. Заполняют собой безмолвную черноту, и космос, наконец, может вглядеться в него самого. Сколько на станции экранов? Вся эта возня, какие-то мелкие, раздражающие промашки рядовых, кого там они опять упустили? Уилхафф смотрит на экран системы наведения. Глаз моргает. 

> _…больно… почему всё еще… я проберусь я не растворюсь, так далеко… они ускользают. Если бы я только выжил… а толку?_

Уилхафф, наконец, узнает шепот, который доносится из каждого динамика на станции. 

— Производите выстрел по готовности, — его собственный голос шелестит. Что-то не так, что-то его беспокоит, но так, как бы на краю сознания. 

> _Пожалуйста, не дай меня убить во второй раз._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Video: Вы в [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426008) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [Mu_Tsubaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki)




End file.
